No Thanks, School Campout
'No Thanks, School Campout i's the 5th chapter of Okotowari Shimasu. Summary After the first midern exams, second year students participate in a two-day long campout, where they're expected to strenghten their bonds and share a fun experience. However, Group 5, composed of the current main cast, gets lost in the woods in their walk to the campsite. Kou explains it might've been because of a portal, which everyone decides is an unlikely reason. Erina decides they should stay put and wait until the teachers come find them, but back at the campsite no one has realized there's a group missing. As it starts getting dark, the group starts preparing to spend the night in the woods. Katso and Erina try preparing the tents, but things go wrong and they only managed to make a mangled mess. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Kou worry about not being able to make dinner, to which Akie says they don't need to worry since he bought not only ingredients, but also camping gas and pans. Still, Kou tells Akie to not do anything so he won't be in danger, and Akie is simply tasked with peeling an onion while everyone else works. The group enjoy their dinner, and with everyone's help they manage to salvage one of the tents to spend the night. Akie feels guilty about boys and girls sleeping together, which Erina dismisses as them having no other chance. Back in the campsite, Maiko realizes someone is breaking school rules and asks the teacher to look for the students. The group goes to sleep, and Katsuo realizes he's the odd one out, since everyone else seems to have a nice romantic atmosphere going for them. The next day, Kanae and Maiko have been looking for the group but are unable to find them. A fellow student says he saw the group being sucked inside a weird portal. Later that day, they are found unharmed ten meters away from the camping site's entrance. Characters * Kou Omori * Akie Shirogami * Katsuo Tomoda * Erina Yoshisaki * Hotaru Akina * Kanae Senjou * Keita Narabuko (First Appearance) * Maiko Narabuko References * In page 1, characters Yosuke Hanamura and Yu Narukami, from the game series Persona 4, can be seen. The reference is made more obvious by having them under the dialogue of "streghtening their bonds", a key element in the Persona series. Gallery chapter5cover.png|Chapter Cover the group realizes theyre lost.JPG|The group realizes they're lost tents.JPG|Katsuo and Erina fail at setting up the tents akies task.JPG|Akie's only task: peeling an onion maikos sixth sense.JPG|Maiko's sixth sense katsuo feels awkward.JPG|Katsuo feeling awkward Trivia * Keita Narabuko appears for the first time in this chapter. However, he has a slightly different hairstyle from what he'd have once he was properly introduced. * Instead of wearing a braid, Akie wears his hair in a ponytail during this whole chapter. This would be the first time a main character changes their hairstyle in a chapter. * This is the first chapter to take place entirely outside of the school. Category:Chapters